Dominado
by pink.babaloo
Summary: "Harry Potter nunca quis dominar ninguém, com exceção de Draco Malfoy."


**H****arry****Potter** sentiu o firewisk descer queimando por sua garganta enquanto olhava o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Os cabelos negros estavam ainda mais arrepiados e despenteados que o normal, os olhos verdes agora desprotegidos devido a falta dos óculos redondos que ele abandonara a algum tempo, estavam dilatados e ainda mais brilhantes, a boca amarga estava levemente inchada e com marcas do batom vermelho da mulher que beijara durante toda a noite e agora se encontrava deitada nua em sua cama. Com um estalar desgostoso na língua, ele lembrou como a irmã do seu melhor amigo se insinuou como uma puta no ciu durante toda a festa da grifinória.

Eles haviam ganhado a Taça das casas, e também o torneio de quadribol, tudo graças ao menino-que-sobreviveu-e-que-derrotou-o-lord-das-trevas, mas ele nem ligava. Com a morte de Snape, não havia mais nenhum professor que não o vangloriasse e apenas sua respiração era motivo para lhe dar pontos, e consequentemente para sua casa. A grifinória em peso agora o idolatrava mais do que nunca, assim como corvinal e Lufa-lufa, a sonserina ainda o detestava, mas o prestigio da casa havia caído bastante com a destruição de Voldemort.

Voldemort.

Muitos ainda sentiam arrepios com o nome que o moreno clamava com desprezo, o demônio culpado por ele perder seus pais, todas as pessoas que o amavam, e principalmente sua chance de ser apenas mais um garoto na multidão. Um sorriso de escarnio cresceu em seus lábios que logo se fecharam novamente no gargalo da garrafa que derramou mais do liquido ardente. Como seria sua vida sem Voldemort? Provavelmente continuaria o garotinho magricela, desacreditado e que achava que fazer magia era a coisa mais maravilhosa e excitante do mundo.

Bom, agora ele podia enumerar mais duas ou tres coisinhas antes. Sexo, bebida...sexo.

O menino-que-sobreviveu não era mais o garotinho de antes. Ele crescera, amadurecera e descobrira os prazeres da vida. Ah os prazeres da vida! Ele prometera a si mesmo que Voldemort não tiraria mais nada dele e ele agora aproveitava suas chances com satisfação. Todas.

Na festa, todos se surpreenderam ao vê-lo bebendo tão desregradamente, Mione até chegou a repreendê-lo depois da terceira garrafa, mas ele conseguiu que ela fosse prestar atenção no próprio namorado que já ameaçava tirar a roupa. Ron sempre foi muito fraco para a bebida. Mas ele não era.

E ainda estava sóbrio quando Gina corada pela pouca bebida, tomara coragem para chamá-lo para dançar, e aos poucos enquanto o álcool ia fazendo seu efeito, a caçula dos wesleys se insinuava e esfregava seu corpo no dele, oferecendo o quanto ele quisesse pegar. E ele pegou. Não que ele realmente quisesse, a verdade é que Gina, mesmo quando eles namoraram, nunca deixou de ser apenas a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, mas ele havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo.

Foi por causa dessa promessa que estava na festa, e por causa dela que arrastou Gina para o quarto dos meninos e transou com ela, fodendo-a de todas as maneiras que ele queria, traçou a pura irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo – que ele logo percebeu não ser mais tão pura assim - até que ela perdesse os sentidos de tanto gozar. Depois, sem se importar de que alguém poderia entrar e encontrar a ruiva completamente nua na cama, ele foi até o banheiro com a ultima garrafa de firewisk na mão e dessa vez trancou a porta.

Voltando a prestar atenção na imagem daquele adolescente no espelho, ele viu o corpo musculoso e bronzeado resultado de anos de batalha e treinamento agora com alguns arranhões vermelhos feitos por uma mulher cheia de tesão, a calça aberta caída, deixava a mostra a _boxer_ negra prendendo o volume que continuava levemente desperto e ainda não completamente satisfeito para o termino da noite. Estalou novamente a língua em desagrado, a festa não fora tão boa para ele, apenas havia decidido vir com Gina por que não aguentava mais ficar lá, sendo glorificado como um santo por todos. Por ter derrotado Voldemort, ter ganhado a taça das casas, ou por ter pegado o pomo e vencido no quadribol. Este ultimo foi o pior dos seus desgostos.

Conseguiu pegar o pomo em menos de meia hora, e o outro apanhador nem ousava enfrentá-lo, a Corvinal havia ido para a final já que o time da sonserina nem havia comparecido aos jogos. Ninguém sentiu a falta deles, mas Harry sentiu. Não de todos, mas de um em particular.

Um apanhador mesquinho, debochado e sem escrúpulos que sem duvidas faria as maiores trapaças para vencer Harry o que apenas deixaria sua vitória ainda mas deliciosa. Mas aquele loiro maldito ousou não aparecer e deixar o Potter cair no tédio de sua vida massante de herói.

Como o detestava. Um sorriso pervertido cresceu de repente nos lábios finos e as esmeraldas brilharam de pura luxuria. Como o desejava.

Olhou sua imagem novamente no espelho e ficou satisfeito e excitado com a imagem cafajeste e selvagem que via, e assim saiu do banheiro e depois do quarto, mais uma vez sem se importar com a ruiva nua em sua cama. Amanhã se preocuparia em dar desculpas para o amigo. Ou não.

Com a capa da invisibilidade apenas para fazê-lo lembrar do passado, já que não deveria ter ninguém no castelo para barrá-lo, ele saiu do salão dos leões e se embrenhando pelos corredores escuros saiu atrás de sua caça, ansioso. Enquanto caminhava, lambia os lábios com as lembranças que vinham em sua cabeça.

_- Algum problema, Potty? Ou sua testa-partida finalmente afetou seu cérebro? - A voz arrastada em tom prepotente, continuava a mesma o que o surpreendeu por alguns instantes, mas no fundo agradeceu. Pelo menos naquele sentido nada tinha mudado._

_- O jogo de quadribol, Malfoy. A final foi adiada para daqui a um mês e Mc Gonagal pediu que eu avisasse. - ele revirou os olhos, irritado por ter que ser ele a falar com o outro, já que ambos eram os capitães._

_Ele viu o loiro sorrir daquela maneira maldosa de sempre e os olhos cinzas cintilarem e ele sabia o que vinha a seguir._

_- Ora, ora, então alguém ainda está mandando em você. Logo agora que eu pensei que iriam te coroar diretor de Hogwart. Ou então ergueriam uma estatua de São Potter das testas rachadas._

_Harry respirou fundo, não tinha tempo nem paciência para discutir._

_- Daqui a um mês Malfoy. O recado está dado. - e dizendo isso, deu meia volta prestes a ir embora, mas..._

_- Não iremos participar._

_O choque o fez virar-se imediatamente._

_- O que?_

Aquele sonserino idiota. Mesmo que ninguém da escola lhe desse a minima atenção, mesmo que agora sem Snape, ele não fosse mais tão inatingível assim, ainda sim ele conseguia se sentir superior, e a muito tempo que Harry sentia vontade de tirar aquela superioridade daquele loiro, arrancar aquele sorriso presunçoso, subjugá-lo e fazê-lo implorar clemencia. Harry Potter nunca quis dominar ninguém, com exceção de Draco Malfoy.

_- Com medo de perder, Malfoy? - o moreno tentou irritá-lo, mas não deixou transparecer o nervosismo que passava agora._

_- Ora, ora, o potty sendo irônico. O mundo realmente está mudado. - o sorriso se desfez por um segundo e ele cruzou os braços – Mas diferente do que você pensa, santo potter, o mundo não gira mais ao seu redor e nós sonserinos apenas temos coisas muito mais importantes do que nos preocupar com competições baratas._

_- Se preocupar em não ser preso, por exemplo._

_- E o mundo continua me surpreendendo. - o loiro ironizou e depois suspirou – Escute Potter, não me interessa o que vocês pensam, não tenho tempo para isso. Apenas leve o recado para sua nova dona que a sonserina não vai participar mais do jogo, e ela pode dar a taça pra você logo se quiser. - e dessa vez ele deu as costas._

E foi naquele momento, que Harry não controlou sua raiva e sentiu cada celula do seu corpo explodir enquanto aquele maldito o ignorava. Ele acabou com Voldemort, estava na hora daquele malfoy aprender a não mexer com Harry Potter.

_- Não me dê as costas Malfoy! - o grito saiu esganiçado pela raiva, e surpreendentemente o loiro parou, mas não o encarou._

_- E quem vai me impedir, Potty? - Ele o olhou de soslaio, com desdem – Você?_

_- Estou cansado de você, seu maldito prepotente._

_A diversão parecia deixar os olhos cinzas ainda mais brilhantes._

_- Sério? E o que o famoso herói bruxo vai fazer comigo? Quer que eu me ajoelhe agora ou devo beijar sua mão primeiro?_

_O sorriso debochado do loiro sumiu com o primeiro soco. Ele logo revidou, é claro, mas era obvia sua desvantagem. Os treinamentos de Harry deram resultados, e enquanto no ultimo ano, ele crescera e se fortalecera, os meses em que Draco foi exposto a magia negra, apenas o fizeram perder toda sua vitalidade, agora estava menor do que Potter, seu corpo continuava magricela e esguio, e os cabelos sempre tão cheios de vida, haviam crescido, e não se domavam com gel ou poção alguma, e uma franja de fios platinados, sempre teimava em cair nos olhos cinzas._

_Mesmo assim, ele não desistiria nunca e foi em um de seus momentos de sorte que ele acertou o rosto de Harry e seus famosos óculos redondos foram quebrados e nunca mais recuperados._

_Sim, por que em um momento que nenhum dos dois soube qual, os socos e pontapés se transformaram em empurrões e puxões, e em seguida, Draco voltara a ser imobilizado no chão, só que dessa vez seus lábios eram esmagados pelos de Harry Potter._

O moreno, ainda sob a capa de invisibilidade viu quando uma porta a sua frente se abriu e de lá, nada menos que Blaise Zabini e Simas Fineggan saíram se pegando, literalmente. Poucos sabiam, mas os dois andaram de agarramento e não perdiam chances como essa de esfregarem no corredor. Simas gemeu quando Zabini abaixou a mão para o volume no meio de suas pernas e Harry revirou os olhos, sentindo seu próprio volume incomodá-lo e mais lembranças encherem sua mente.

_A insanidade e o prazer o cegavam para o que poderia acontecer se alguém os pegasse no meio daquele corredor. O moreno agora prensava o loiro contra a parede, sua perna entre as dele estimulando o volume ali, enquanto o loiro mordia os lábios tentando conter os gemidos. Harry ofegava enquanto sentia a pele macia do pescoço do sonserino e sentiu-se arrepiar quando ouviu um gemido baixo que parecia o ronronar de um gato. E ele continuou a ronronar e se remexer em baixo de si, apenas fazendo com que o membro do grifinofio ficasse cada vez mais duro e cheio de tesão._

_Suas mãos subiram por dentro do uniforme dele e ambos estremeceram quando ele sentiu um pontinho de carne entumecido e apertou e lambeu apenas para ouvir novamente os gemidos daquele loiro._

_- Não parece tão superior agora. - o moreno não pode perder a oportunidade._

_- Cale a boca, p-potter, e não estrague o único momento em que você não é tão desprezível._

_Harry se surpreendeu com aquela declaração, mas riu e percebeu seu riso sair ainda mais rouco e grave que o normal. Ele estava tão excitado que mal conseguia tirar as mãos daquele sonserino e quando o mesmo o puxou pela camisa para mais perto, fazendo suas ereções se tocarem, ele teve de se controlar para não urrar de prazer._

Novamente de volta a realidade, ele sentiu seu membro pulsar apenas com aquelas lembranças e apertou o passo em direção a seu destino. A torre de astronomia.

Ao chegar lá, como previsto não havia ninguém com exceção dele próprio e aquele vulto negro sentado na janela. Sorriu predador e deixou a capa cair no chão, ainda olhando fixamente o garoto loiro de costas para ele.

Ele estava vestido todo de preto como de costume, os cabelos platinados se mexiam devido ao vento que vinha da janela e quando o mesmo se virou, Harry pode ver os olhos cinzas, emoldurados por longos cílios e sobrancelhas perfeitas, o nariz empinado e aristocrático, a boca rosada de lábios cheios que agora era repuxada no sorriso de escarnio que Harry Potter tanto odiava.

- Você não tinha uma festa para ir, uma em sua homenagem se eu não me engano?

Harry deu os ombros e um passo em direção ao sonserino que agora estava sentado de costa para a janela.

- Eu fui, mas fiquei entediado.

- Bom, então por que não pegou alguma dessas putas que se jogam aos seus pés?

- Eu peguei. - se ele não estivesse tão bêbado, se sentiria mal por Gina – E agora quero outra.

E dizendo isso, Harry atravessou toda a distancia que tinha entre eles com apenas um passo. Ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy tentou buscar sua varinha que havia jogado ao seu lado e surpreendeu-se quando a mesma estava nada menos do que na mão de Potter.

- Você não vai precisar disso. - o moreno disse sacana e jogou ambas as varinhas no chão.

- Não me leve a mal Potter, mas não toco em coisas que acabaram de passar pelas mãos de wesleys, principalmente da wesley femea. - ele sorriu trinfante ao ver a expressão confusa de Harry, mas este logo voltou a sorrir.

- Andou me espionando, Malfoy? - agora era o loiro que tinha a expressão surpresa e depois de raiva – Está com ciumes por acaso?

- Poupe-me Potty. Você não significa absolutamente nada para mim. - ele declarou com raiva, mas parecia mais com uma criança birrenta o que apenas fez o tesão de Harry aumentar mais.

Ver Draco disposto a não colaborar apenas o excitava mais e o fazia louco para obrigar o loiro a implorar por si. E era isso que faria.

- Já disse que não quero nada com você, Potty. - o loiro rosnou com mais uma aproximação do moreno, mas se viu encurralado na janela quando o mesmo deu o ultimo passo.

Ele ainda tentou fugir, mas Harry foi mais rápido e o prensou na parede, prendendo seus pulsos com apenas uma das mãos e seu corpo com o dele. Desde quando aquele maldito havia ficado tão forte?

- Me larga!

Mas Harry nem o ouviu e logo capturou seus lábios em um beijo furioso, esmagando os lábios do loiro e o obrigando a deixar sua língua passar. Com uma das mãos, ele apertou a cintura do mesmo e esfregou suas ereções deixando o loiro sentir como estava duro. Ao separar suas bocas, o loiro ainda tentava se soltar e xingava com raiva, mas arregalou os olhos quando Harry subiu a mãos por sua coxa e a levantou de modo que ficasse na altura de sua cintura, fazendo suas ereções se tocarem ainda mais.

- Vai dizer que não gosta Malfoy. - o moreno provocou investindo contra o sonserino como se o estivesse fodendo de verdade e viu com prazer o primeiro suspirar entrecortado do loiro e as bochechas brancas começarem a se tingir de vermelho – eu vim aqui atrás de uma puta melhor do que as que tinha naquela festa. - ele sussurrou pervertido contra os lábios de Draco, dando leves beijos pelo maxilar e depois descendo até o pescoço onde mordeu com força fazendo Draco praguejar de dor.

A mão que segurava a cocha do sonserino subiu até os cabelos loiros e o puxaram com brutalidade para o lado, deixando a merce de Harry todo o pescoço que lambeu, beijou e mordeu com vontade, sentindo que as poucos as forças do loiro iam se esvaindo. Com a ponta da língua, ele subiu e desceu da base do pescoço até a orelha, onde mordeu o lobulo macio sentindo o corpo menor estremecer em seus braços.

- M-maldito. - o loiro balbuciou com a respiração entre cortada, os olhos apertados tentando não sucumbir as investidas do moreno, entretanto ambos podiam sentir que seu membro começava a ganhar vida de encontro ao do outro.

Para piorar, ou melhorar, o grifinório voltou a descer a mão até a calça do loiro e a desabotoou lentamente, e Malfoy quase gritou ao sentir as mãos grandes e calejadas do moreno entrar em sua cueca e finalmente alcançar seu membro que a essa hora já clamava por um toque mais intimo. Maldito corpo que o traia.

Harry sorriu ao perceber que o sonsenrino já estava tão entregue que nem percebeu que ele já havia soltado seus pulsos e agora brincava com sua cintura, enquanto com a outra mão segurava o pênis rosado do sonserino, fazendo movimentos lentos e firmes de cima para baixo. Sorriu ao ouvir finalmente o primeiro ronronado.

A perna levantada do sonserino continuava meio suspensa no ar e se abriaos quadris se empurrando em busca de mais contato com a mão grande do moreno que o torturava com movimentos lentos. As mãos livres foram parar no ombro do maior que olhava excitado para o rosto vermelho do sonserino que tinha os olhos cerrados e a boca levemente aberta por onde gemidos baixos escapavam sem a sua autorização.

Harry não aguentou e tomou novamente aquela boca rosada e inchada, mordendo e sugando os lábios com voracidade, engolindo os gemidos daquele loiro promiscuo que com o minimo detalhe o deixava tão excitado.

Merlim, como Draco era gostoso.

Ele sentiu o corpo menor estremecer e sabia que logo o loiro chegaria ao orgasmo, mas não queria que fosse assim tão fácil, Potter tinha uma meta naquela noite. Com um movimento brusco, largou o loiro e se afastou de repente vendo que o sonserino quase caiu no chão devido suas pernas bambas, assim como seu corpo inteiro. Draco o olhou em uma mistura de repreensão e desespero, seu corpo inteiro parecia geleia e seu membro doía de tão duro.

- Q-qual é o seu problema s-seu idiota? Termine o que começou agora! - ordenou ofegante, e arregalou os olhos ao ver o moreno negar com a cabeça.

- Só se você implorar. - sorriu sacana e viu Draco o fuzilar com o olhar.

- Nos seus sonhos, testa-rachada.

- Bom, então acho que vou embora.

- Não ouse... - mas ele se calou quando Harry voltou a se aproximar, mas sem tocá-lo. Com brutalidade, o virou de costas de modo que o loiro teve de se apoiar na parede, enquanto sentia o corpo do moreno se colar as suas costas, o membro duro roçando perigosamente em seu traseiro o fazendo ficar tonto.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? - o moreno sussurrou no ouvido dele, gemendo de proposito enquanto voltava a roçar seu membro contra o traseiro arrebitado do loiro – quer que eu te toque? Quer que eu te coma? - o tom pervertido de Harry Potter deixou o loiro escandalizado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão excitado que ele quase teve um orgasmo naquele momento. - É só você pedir.

Com mais uma investida contra seu traseiro, e Draco teve de se segurar mais forte no parapeito da janela para não cair. Dali, podia ver algumas pessoas fora do castelo e a sensação de que podia ser pego a qualquer momento o deixou ainda mais excitado e logo ele se viu jogando seu orgulho para o inferno.

- Estou esperando. - o maldito voltou a sussurrar em sua orelha.

- P-por favor... - ele murmurou em um gemido derrotado e sentiu Harry lamber seu pescoço.

- Por favor o que?

- F-faça...

- Fazer o que?

Draco já não aguentava mais e tentou ele próprio se tocar, mas choramingou quando Harry segurou sua mão contra a costa.

- M-me coma...m-me foda...a-agora...por favor! Por favor! Me foda agoraaahhh – ele gemeu alto quando a mão de Harry voltou ao seu membro, só que dessa vez, o moreno abaixou sua calça e sua cueca em apenas um puxão.

O moreno colocou os dedos contra a boca do loiro que começou a chupá-los e lambuza-los com a própria saliva, excitado com os movimentos do moreno em seu membro. Satisfeito, Harry desceu os dedos pelas costas dele, até chegar em seu traseiro, onde encontrou sua entradinha rosada e pulsante, e ali introduziu dois dedos de uma vez, fazendo o loiro se retorcer e soltar o ar de seus pulmões com força. Sentiu o grifinorio morder suas costas e com a outra mão subir até seu peito que ainda estava coberto pela blusa, e apertar seus mamilos inchados enquanto voltava a forçar os dedos para dentro dele tentando alargar sua entrada.

Não importava quantas vezes eles tivessem transado, o loiro continuava apertado como da primeira vez e Harry já sentia o próprio pau implorar por clemencia quando invadiu o corpo menor com o terceiro dedo e dessa vez o loiro gritou de dor, mas Harry nem ligou. Continuou a foder o traseiro com três dedos até estar satisfeito, e então o largou apenas por alguns momentos para tentar tirar a própria calça.

Enquanto isso, Draco voltou a se apoiar no parapeito e empinava o traseiro em direção ao moreno, gemendo e já completamente louco de prazer. Diante dessa visão, Harry mal conseguiu tirar a calça e apenas abaixou a cueca até os joelhos para em um movimento rápido e brusco, agarrar o loiro pelo quadril e se empurrou dentro dele fazendo o menor quase gritar de dor e prazer.

O pau de Harry era maior que os três dedos e Draco sentiu dor quando foi empalado tão bruscamente, entretanto não tinha mais lucidez e já rebolava contra o membro do grifinório que começava a estocá-lo com firmeza e brutalidade. Gemidos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a torre, mas nenhum deles se importava. Enquanto Harry o invadia com ferocidade, Draco se empurrava contra o membro do outro tentando senti-lo cada vez mais fundo e o choque dos corpos apenas os fazia querer continuar ainda mais.

- H-harry... - Draco revirava os olhos e o moreno sorriu satisfeito, amava quando o loiro o chamava pelo primeiro nome o que só acontecia naqueles momentos.

- Não se preocupe, minha putinha, por que eu vou te foder todinho.

As palavras sujas do grifinório apenas deixava Malfoy ainda mais louco e ele gemia descontrolado ainda se empurrando contra o moreno, até o mesmo joga-lo contra o chão de frente para ele e voltar a fodê-lo, enquanto se deitava sobre ele e praticamente arrancava o botão de sua camisa até abri-la dando a ele a visão dos mamilos rosados do loiro que se contorceu ao sentir um dos mamilos serem mordidos e depois chupados pelo outro. Harry aproveitou para dar mais atenção ao membro abandonado do loiro o prensando entre seus corpos enquanto sentia as pernas de Malfoy se entrelaçarem em suas costas os grudando ainda mais.

As unhas curtas do loiro arranhavam suas costas e seus ombros com desespero e ele gemeu alto quando sentiu o moreno acertar sua próstata com exatidão.

- Olhe para mim. - Harry exigiu e Draco abriu os olhos que nem tinha notado que havia fechado.

Um gemido escapou por sua garganta ao ver os olhos verdes tão brilhantes o olhando fixamente, o moreno estava suado, os cabelos grudados contra a testa, mas Malfoy nunca havia visto nada tão sexy e teve de se controlar para não voltar novamente a fechar os olhos com mais um golpe certeiro em sua próstata.

O grifinório entrelaçou as mãos nas do sonserino prendendo elas contra o chão e se impulsionou mais forte contra o corpo menor, já podia sentir os espasmos muito forte de ambos os corpos e os olhos cinzas já pareciam perder o foco. Não demoraria muito.

- Diga que você é meu. - ele conseguiu dizer em um grunido e viu o loiro o olhar com surpresa e desgosto – Diga que é minha putinha.

Draco não diria, mas sua mente parecia nublada pelo prazer e as excessivas estocadas do membro de Harry dentro de si, tiravam sua sanidade, pelo menos era isso que alegaria mais tarde.

- E-eu sou sua p-putinhaaahhh. - e sentindo um golpe ainda mais violento do que os outros, Draco se deixou perder no êxtase de um orgasmo violento que fez seu corpo inteiro tremer e desfalecer.

Com o orgasmo do outro sujando suas barrigas, a entrada do menor se apertou ainda mais esmagando o penis de Harry que também não se aguentou e deixou-se inundar o interior de seu parceiro, diminuindo gradativamente as estocadas enquanto se derramava dentro dele.

Finalmente satisfeito, ele se deixou cair ao lado do sonserino, ofegante.

- Você é realmente a melhor putinha daqui.

- Não pense que...venceu, Testa-rachada. Isso n-não vai se repetir. - o sonserino tentou se mostrar convicto mas sua voz falha o incriminava.

Harry apenas sorriu, ainda teria muito tempo para deixar aquele loiro arrogante completamente a sua mercê.

Dominado.


End file.
